TTJ's Survivor: Myanmar
TTJ's Survivor: Temptation Island is the eleventh season of TTJ's Survivor Series. The season started off with 18 castaways, 9 returning castaways and 9 brand new castaways. There are two tribes this season, carrying the gold buff and carrying the magenta buff. Production This season featured 18 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Bupaya Tribe and the Kaba Aye Tribe. They will be dropped off in Kokunye Kyun, Andaman Sea, Burma where they have to be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the terrains of Myanmar and the vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. Nine veterans seeking for redemption and nine newbies who will have to try their hardest to survive the game. Who will come out as top? The veterans or the newbies? Who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 7 people were cut from casting, and 9 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. Twist/Changes *'Newbies vs. Veterans: '''Nine brand new castaways will face off against nine veterans who have been voted off by someone using an idol at that specific tribal council that they were in. *'Redemption Island: ' Perfect for this season's theme, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Idol Rivals: ' Each castaway was allocated two players, one from each tribe, who must be voted out pre-merge in order for them to receive a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Hidden Immunity Idols: ' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Castaways } |align="left"|'Josh M.' 16, Black | |1st Voted Out Day 3 | |5 |- | |align="left"|'Glad L.' 16, Light Green | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | |5 |- | |align="left"|'Ali S.' 21, Sky ''Polynesia | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Anthony R.' 19, Blood Croatia | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Big Joe S.' 18, Blue Aruba | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Connor M.' 15, TV Star | | | |1 |- | |align="left"|'Ella S.' 19, Blue Croatia, All-Stars | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Gregory S.' 14, Yellow | | | |1 |- | |align="left"|'Isaiah I.' 16, Black Temptation Island | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Jackson W.' 13, Orange | | | |1 |- | |align="left"|'Kelly R.' 22, Silver Temptation Island | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Kool H.' 18, Light Green Temptation Island | | | |- | |align="left"|'Marek F.' 15, Purple | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Peih-Vonne L.' 26, Silver | | | |1 |- | |align="left"|'Tayvie N.' 19, Dark Green Boracay, All-Stars | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Tom R.' 15, Orange | | | |3 |- | |align="left"|'Watermelondrea J.' 18, Blood | | | | |- | |align="left"|'Zach C.' 15, Black Polynesia | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Ella |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Glad | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Gregory | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Isaiah |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Jackson | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kelly |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kool |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Marek | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Peih-Vonne | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Tayvie |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Tom | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Watermelondrea | | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Zach |— |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Josh | | |} NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' (SV) denotes that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". This Seasons Items S11 TRIBAL IMMUNITY IDOL.png|S11 Tribal Immunity Idol Buya Tribe Buff.png|Bupaya Tribe Buff KABAAYEBUFF.png|Kaba Aye Tribe Buff S11 Hidden Idol.png|S11 Hidden Idol S11 Idol Rivals.png|S11 Idol Rivals